Mind Tragedy
by dunnepa7575
Summary: a mix between the chronicles of Narnia and a phychological thriller. I hope you can wait a short while for the horrorthriller because it is the second but longer part of the story. Mind Tragedy is its temporary title, but i'd really like some suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Beginning of the End "Wake up Henry!" Henry looks at the clock, it is 6:00. Henry rolls over and goes back to sleep. "Henry, are you up yet?" Henry doesn't even open his eyes, he just answers "Yeah Mom I am" He looks at the clock and this time it says 6:17. Henry reluctantly rolls out of bed. "Why do I have to get up so early?" he mutters to himself. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom. "I didn't know they still made a 6 am" he mumbles again. He picks up a comb and tries to get his curly mess of mouse-brown hair under control. "Don't know why I bother, it's the same every morning" Henry says aloud to know one in particular. "C'Mon Henry, Breakfast!" his mom shouts from downstairs. Henry trudges his way to the table hoping to have something different for breakfast. His heart sinks when h sees the same cereal and toast that he's been having for weeks. "Mom, there's no milk in my cereal and my toast isn't even cooked" Henry says. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm a little stressed, I've got to work a double shift today and I have a job interview and…" but whatever else she had to do was lost into the emptiness of the room because Henry was already out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Henry runs down the street to the bus stop just in time to meet his friend Brian Bennington (or Brain Boost as his friends call him).

"You're just in time, here comes the bus" Brain commended "You need to try getting up earlier. The bus comes at 7:45 and it should only take you a half an hour to get ready, so try getting up at 7:00 if you need a bit more time."

" Thanks for the tip Brain, but I'm already getting up at 6, I'm a slow mover in the morning." Henry responded. "It's not my fault Brain, School just starts too early."

" At least you don't have a report due today, Henry, that would really bite."

"Report? Crap, I totally forgot about my report in Mr. Malton's class" Henry outburst, " He's gonna fail me for sure, unless…"

"Oh No Henry, we are not skipping class"

"Not class, no, that would be too obvious, the other teachers might see us in class and he night get suspicious. Instead, we skip school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Henry was just trying to persuade his friend to go, and although he did not realize it, it was not so much as to evade handing in his report, but more for some excitement and a break from the monotony of everyday life. Little did he know he was getting more excitement that he could ever want. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself a little bit. "Well, I'm glad we've agreed to skip school, let's get going before the bus shows up."

"Who agreed! I didn't" Brain shouted. But it didn't really matter, he was going to skip no matter what he said. Henry had that kind of effect on people. Ever since he was little he had known exactly what to say to get two people to stop arguing or start one without them thinking he was involved. Brain thought that eventually Henry's psychological game would have no effect on him, but so far he was finding himself in situations he had never expected. So off they went, hurrying so that no one would see them. Brain really wanted to go to the park but he didn't really want to suggest anything. "Man Brain, the park would be a cool place to go, but someone might recognize us there." Suddenly Brain wanted to go somewhere where they wouldn't be seen. "How about the mall, Henry?" Henry knew this simple little mind trick of his would work, but he felt a little guilty using it on his best friend.

So they got on the 219 metro bus, got off a few minutes later at the mall and wandered around window-shopping. Pretty soon they came to a store that their parents told them they were never to enter, an occult bookstore called The Bloody Page. Henry entered the shop without hesitation, but Brain paused a second in hope that Henry would find it boring and leave. No such luck. "Henry, we are really not supposed to be in here." "I know Brain, Isn't it cool?" Henry and Brain slowly walked through the rows and rows of books admiring each one. They were looking through some books on the fourth aisle when henry noticed a book on the floor. It was a slim, thin, leather-bound book with faded gold-inlay lettering on it's cover. No one was looking, so he casually slipped it in his backpack between his biology textbook and a copy of Huckleberry Finn, zipped his bag up again and slung it over his right shoulder. Little did he know how much impact such a simple decision like that would have on his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The War on the Home Front 

Back at home, Henry was finishing his chores so he could go take another look at the book he stole. He heard the front door open in the living room and footsteps walking into the dining room. Assuming it was Brain he said " Hey, You ready to take a look at that cool book we stole?" Looking up he saw, not Brain, but his mother standing in the kitchen with a look that could kill. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID!" "Mom, what a um pleasant… surprise" Henry said rather nervously" "HENRY JOSEPH ALEXANDER, JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! STEALING! THAT'S ALWAYS HOW IT STARTS, FIRST SOMETHING SMALL, NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU'RE DOING DRUGS AND COMMITING MURDER! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Henry knew there was know way he could talk his way out of this one. She had him trapped and she was moving in for the kill. "HENRY, YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM, USE THE PHONE, COMPUTER, WATCH TV, OR HAVE ANYONE OVER UNTIL I SAY SO. NO VIDEO GAMES AND IF YOU PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE YOU WILL GO A WEEK WITHOUT ELECTRICITY!" Henry had never seen his mom this mad before and thought any argument at this point would only push her over the edge. At least she didn't mention calling Brain's parents" Henry thought. " AND ANOTHER THING, I'M GOING TO CALL BRIAN'S PARENTS AND YOU ARE GOING TO APPOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A ROTTEN INFLUENCE ON THEIR SON.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Later In Henry's Room

"The only good thing about being grounded is that I have plenty of time to look at that book." Henry got up from his desk, reached under the bed, his arm moving as if it was dancing to some music, but was unsure of the steps. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a flashlight. " I didn't think mom was serious when she started talking about the no electricity. I guess I shouldn't have insulted her cooking. Henry grabbed the book carefully off his shelf and brought it to his desk. Carefully, he opened it up to the first page. It read:

Nothing

The page was blank. So was the next one, and the next… Frantically he flipped through the pages, but he saw nothing. He threw the book down in disgust. The book lay face up and open where it had been thrown. The force from the hit dislodged something. Something shiny that glinted in the flashlight's dim glow. Something mysterious that was simly laying on the floor. Henry walked over and picked it up. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a necklace. The chain was thin and made of gold, but what was hanging from the chain surprised Henry even more. It was a deep red gem in the shape of a gnarled fist. Strong but withered as though ancient. The gem seemed to glow a little in his hand and it felt oddly hot for it being rather chilly in his room. He glanced over at the book and to his surprise, he saw words. He picked up the book and began reading:

Before day broke and dawn cracked 

_This amulet gave a way to go back_

_To end what was never finished_

_Or start what was never begun_

_Before men worshiped gods_

_Before any harm was done_

_Choose wisely what path you take_

_For the wrong choice is a grave mistake_

"well, this was a waste of time" Maybe I have to be wearing this necklace for it to work." Henry put on the necklace and began to read the verse again. Suddenly everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darkness. Henry was surrounded by darkness. Thick , overpowering darkness that seemed to crawl in to every crack and corner and consume the light like some kind of horrible monster from a story book. As his eyes adjusted, he realized where he was. He was in his room. "Damnit" _I bet you thought the amulet worked. HA HA I tricked you and I can do that because I am in charge of how things go around here. _Henry reached for the flashlight he dropped. Flipping the switch on and off a few times he realized the batteries died. "Damn!"

"Henry, Get The Hell Downstairs" his mom yelled in a harsh challenging voice that seemed to say '_I dare you to disobey me see what happens.' _

Henry ran downstairs wondering what he did this time. When he got downstairs he saw Brain, paler than ever, sitting in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. Sitting on either side of Brain were both their mothers, red faced and steaming mad.

"What the hell were you thinking? Skipping school, stealing. You need to take a serious look at your life and see how much you're screwing it up. You and Brian are never to talk, hang out, or in any means communicate with each other in any way ever! If your father could hear you now he'd.. why he'd turn over in his grave."

But Henry couldn't hear her. He was so angry his head was spinning. No, not his head, the room. The room was spinning at such an alarming rate nd everything was going black. Then everything was silent. The last thing Henry remembered was falling helplessly to the floor.


End file.
